Baddap Sleed,un ogro lleno de misterios
by Saray Afuro
Summary: Holaa!Este es mi primera historia,y yo soy...¡LA DE LAS PAREJAS RARAS!Jaja! ya descubrireis por que.Espero que os guste:
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy nueva y este es mi primer fic, es muy largo, el próximo capítulo será más corto, pero espero que os guste y espero que no os paseis conmigo...Porque yo soy...¡LA DE LAS PAREJAS RARAS! Sii me encanta emparejar a gente rara. ¡Aqui lo teneis**

Hola me llamo Baddap Sleed, tengo 15 años y soy el capitán del Ogre Shuurai. Tengo una hermana con 14 años y se llama Erika. Mi amigo es Eska Bamel que tiene 14 años y le gusta mi hermana -_-

Bueno... Tampoco es que yo tenga amigos, prefiero no tener.

Todo empezó cuando recibí una carta que ponía:

Estimado Baddap Sleed:

Sabemos que eres el capitán del Ogre Shuurai, Pues bien por eso... Nos interesa tu fútbol. A las 10 de la mañana, quiero verte en , en el campo de le los Krugers, y espera allí.

¡ENHORABUENA!

que? No entiendo nada, como que enhorabuena, tengo que ir a ? Eso está muy lejos, demasiado diría yo.

Al día siguiente, me levanté muy temprano y me fui de el instituto (vivo allí) con mi hermana. Tardamos muchas horas en llegar, pero por fin llegamos.

Baddap: el campo de los Krugers no es aquel

Erika: creo que si

Baddap: vamos

No había mucha gente, solo unos... 5 u 8 no sé.

Baddap: bueno... aquí es

Erika: yo me voy a investigar por ahí.

¿Investigar? Me pregunto que querrá. La pena es que vino un chaval con ojos verdes y ya todo el mundo fue a recibirlo, creo que se conocían. Y viene el de los ojos verdes, con otro tipo muy moreno, y uno que parecía una mosca

¿?: hola como te llamas ^-^

El tío parecía alegre, que subnormal

Baddap: (…)

¿?: Hablas mi idioma

Baddap: claro que si imbécil

¿?: Hey no te pases

Y el moreno dice:

¿?: Tranquilidad en las masas. ¿What si or name?

¿?: QUE?

¿?: no es así verdad

¿?: Pues no ^-^'

Baddap: se hablar vuestro idioma

Me estaba entrando ganas de cogerlos del cuello y ahogarlos o algo así

¿?: escuchadme, soy David Evans, os he traído aquí porque formareis la Selección Mundial, con los mejores jugadores del Mundo

Y ahora algunos dicen:

¿?: Guau la selección nacional!?

Y yo pensé "Nacional no, Mundial imbéciles"

Lo decían el de ojos verdes y el moscardón.

David: las gerentes

¿?:SOY RACHEL

Erika: Erika

Yo no lo sabía!

¿?: Y YO Jyuka Matoro

Vale, nunca había visto chica tan guapa

Baddap: enserio...

Y el de los ojos verdes, que se llama Mark Kurger, y le apodan Marki, me pregunta:

Marki: te gusta Jyuka

Baddap: eh... no claro que no. jejeje

Pero viene Jyuka y me dice:

Jyuka: me ha contado Rachel que se lo contó Marki que te gusto

BADDAP:eh...No-no

Jyuka: me alegro

Noooooooooooooo, se alegraaaaaaaaa...Eso es malo.

Jyuka:Marki imbécil

Eso es bueno.

No dejo ver mis ojos, porque soy un ogro. Tengo una marca en la frente y me cubro los ojos para que no sepan que soy un ogro.

¿como se va a enamorar Jyuka de mi? Hay que estar chalado si alguien piensa que la voy a conseguir. Resulta que la chalada es mi hermana, porque le dije que me gustaba y me dijo que la podía conseguir. EJEM, ojala!

Jyuka se choca conmigo.

Jyuka: pídeme perdón

a mi se me queda una cara...

Baddap: perdón?

Jyuka: bien, por qué tienes una cinta? ¡Déjame ver tu rostro!

Baddap: eeeh... No es que es muy propio

Jyuka: vengaaa!

BADDAP: que no

Jyuka: venga

PESADA, eso es un poco, es intimo y ya esta.

Baddap: enserio es intimo

Jyuka: bueno, vale

Yo me tranquilicé por fin.

Baddap: uf bien

Jyuka: ejem

Se va, y yo me voy a mi cuarto, o sea, a mi nueva casa.

Me voy a quedar en a vivir, los entrenamientos son alli y no voy a volver al OGRE. Asi que, acostumbrarme, eso es.

¡Ya está! Espero que os haya gustado! ¡hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Espiando a Jyuka

**BUEEEEENO, creo que ya va siendo hora de poner el capitulo 2 de "Baddap Sleed, un ogro lleno de misterios" ¡Difrutadlo por favor!**

Hoy he decidido que voy a averiguar como es Jyuka. NO sé nada de ella, ni se su edad. Por eso. Me levante me vestí y salí a la calle. Mi hermana me dijo que Rococo iba a venir a la casa a estar conmigo, asi que volveré a tiempo. Son las 10 de la mañana. Sábado. Día libre. Y a las 8 viene Rococo. Tengo bastante tiempo, la verdad.

Sali como si estuviera corriendo, y no encontraba a Jyuka. Y me choco con alguien.

¿?: auh

Baddap: perdon quien eres

¿?: soy Delia Trick. Encantada. (inevntada, al igual que Erika)

Baddap: Baddap Sleed.

Delia: bien...¿Buscas algo?

Y una porra se lo voy a contar.

Baddap: no

Y se va. Que madelucada, ni adios ni nada, vaya imbecil

Después de eso, me encontré con Marki.

Baddap: Marki has visto a Jyuka

Marki: eeeeeh, pues creo que está con alguien paseando por la Plaza HYYHYHY. (me la he inventao XD)

Mierda, esa plaza está bastante lejos de donde estoy.

Baddap: ah bueno y como se llega rapidito es que tengo prisa.

Marki: coge el metro, llegarás antes, enserio

Claro, el problema es que no tengo dinero. ¿Quén hago? El plan no está saliendo como yo quería. Y ahora me encuentro a Rococo, mi mejor colega.

Rococo: holaa! ^-^

Baddap: hola, sabes ir a la Plaza HYYHYHY

Rococo: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffff! Eso está lejos!

Baddap: es urgente busco a Jyuka

Rococo: tu chica

Mierda, sabe que me gusta

Baddap: me gusta pero no se lo digas a nadie, no le contaré a nadie que te gusta mi hermana.

Pues si, a mi mejor amigo le gusta mi hermana.

Ella es muy mona, si no existiera Jyuka y mi hermana no fuese mi hermana, estaría enamorado de ella. Creo que a ella le gusta Rococo, porque cuando le dije: "Hoy viene Rococo a las 8" ella dijo: "¡Ah! No me importa en absoluto" y muy dulce: ¡Hola Rococo!

Rococo: tranquilo, no lo contaré.

Baddap: uf bien

rococo: vamos a espiar juntos a Jyuka?

Yo le dije que vale. Bien, me llevará a la plaza HYYHYHY, o como se llame.

Ibamos corriendo, de paso entrenando un poco la velocidad, y unas chicas se acercan.

¿?: ¡aaaaaaaaah! ¡Hector Helio guapoooo!

Rococo: hola ^-^

¿?: ¡Que mono es!

Y cosas asi.

Rococo: que pasa?

¿?: un autografo! Y una foto!

Rococo: vale ^-^

Y lo hace. Claro, a mi no me conoce nadie, y encima el es mono.

¿?: ¡gracias me das un beso!

Rococo: eeeeh..Bueno, hasta otra chicas.

Ellas: ¡guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapoooooooooo oooooo nos gusta tu olor sigue corriendo!

Puaj, eso ultimo sobraba.

Baddap: madre mia

Rococo:bueno, acostumbrarse.

Baddap: ya

Y nos cruzamos con... Un momento, ¿esa quien es?

¿?:hola ¿Hector Helio?

Rococo: yes

¿?: a mi tambien me gusta el futbol ^-^Me llamo Olivia Twist. Estoy aquí de vacaciones. ¿Buscais a alguien?

Baddap: Jyuka Matoro, ¿la conoces?

Olivia: ¿?

Baddap: es rubita con las mejillas sonrojadas, ojos grises y...

Olivia: si, seguidme

Resultó que no estaba en la plaza HYYHYHY, o como sea, estaba en la plaza Lagne (XD) . Muy cerca de aquí.

Olivia: ¿es esa?

Baddap: ah! Si, por fin!

Y nos pusimos a espiarla. Olivia me cayó bien, y se puso a espiarla, tambien.

Baddap: ¿con quien esta?

Rococo: con un chico. Y...

Baddap: uf y es mono encima.

Olivia: te gusta Jyuka?

Baddap: si

Y se les veia muy interesados. Vaya...Le gusta ese, que pena...Hombre, no hablo ni con ella. La pena es que...

Rococo me pisa el pie. Y me dolió bastante.

Baddap: ¡auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

Rococo: shhh!

Jyuka: rococo y baddap?

Olivia nos dejó tirados. La bronca que nos hecho Jyuka fue increíble.

Bronca+un puñetazo=fatal.

Y nos fuimos a casa, ya era tarde. Eran las 7. Y nos fuimos los dos a mi casa.

**Y...Ya esta!El proximo si quereis será mas largo, y lo tengo ya hecho, pero no lo he subido ^-^y os aseguro que es mas largo. ¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! ¡Hasta otra queridos amigos!**


	3. Una sorpresa para Rococo y una para mi

**El tercer capitulo! Espero que os guste!:**

Rococo y yo nos fuimos a mi casa, y yo toque en la puerta.

Erika: ¡adelante! Un momento...¿Rococo?

Rococo: hola ^-^ He venido antes de tiempo espero no molestar.

Erika: ¡que va! Pasa es tu casa *sonrisa+sonrojo *

Eso demuestra que le gusta.

Y Rococo: sonrisa+colorado+sudores *

Pasamos a mi cuarto.

Y tuve una idea un poco...Mala.

Baddap: ¿entramos en el cuarto de mi hermana?

Rococo: ¿que? Pero está mal.

Baddap: que va!

Y al fin me hizo caso, fuimos y ponía: ¡PROHIBIDO EL PASO!

Claro ella puede entrar a mi cuarto y yo al suyo no, no es justo. Bueno, tal vez leamos su diario. Pero ¿y si ella a leido este? O sea, el mio. Bueno, entramos y era un cuarto muy grande, con fotos de jugadores famosos, y uno era Rococo.

Rococo: i-increible

Baddap: ya.

Y abrí su armario. Otra foto de Rococo.

Rococo: madre mia

Baddap: nunca me lo imaginaría.

Pero...Erika va subiendo las escaleras y

Erika: ¡oigo ruidos en mi cuarto! ¿No estaréis dentro?

Entonces nos escondimos debajo de su cama.

Erika abre: ¿no hay nadie? Bueno voy a cambiarme.

De repente miro a Rococo y estaba super colorado.

Rococo: s-s-s

Baddap: si, se va a cambiar

Rococo: p-p-pe-e-r-ro e-e-s-s

Baddap: tranquilo, no pasa nada mientras no nos descubra

Rococo: ¡si Jyuka se estuviera cambiando ahora en vez de Erika que!

Baddap: emh, estaría como tu

Erika: jum, he oido un ruido ¿hay alguien ahí?

Rococo: e-e-e

baddap: shhh

Erika: ¿? *y mira debajo de la cama * ¿¡CHICOS!?

Rococo: E-ee-e

Baddap: Erika, buenos es que

Erika nos da una torta a cada uno y dice:

Erika: ¡sin-sinverguenzas! *y se va muy sonrojada *

Rococo: nooo! Sabía que estaba mal!

Baddap: tranqui tío te perdonará.

Rococo: tengo las mismas posibilidades que tú con Jyuka

Eh, se pasó un poco.

Baddap: que?

Rococo; perdon

Entonces, decidimos irnos a mi cuarto, antes de que mi hermana viniera a darnos otra buena ^-^' la verdad a mi me hizo gracia, pero no creo que a Rococo le gustase mucho...

Estuvimos hablando mucho, pero Rococo salió con un tema que no me gustó demasiado.

Rococo: ¿sabes que pasado mañana es San Valentín?

Baddap: que? Enserio

Rococo: ayyy me encanta ese día.

Baddap: odio ese dia

Rococo: vengaa! Este año estas enamorado al menos. Pruebalo y regalale algo a Jyuka ^-^

Bah, que tontería no lo pienso hacer...!

Ya eran las 9, y Rococo se tenía que ir.

Erika: bueno, adiós Rococo ^-^ (bah parece que se le ha pasado ya)

Rococo: si *y antes de irse le da un beso en la mejilla * Perdoname por lo que te hice antes *y se va *

Erika: a-a-adios.

Baddap: hasta mañana. Jeje.

La verdad, no me va mucho esto del amor. No me gusta en absoluto, pero no sé, si estoy enamorado de Jyuka, es una cosa bastante rara...

Al siguiente día, Rococo vino a buscarme.

Baddap: hola

Rococo: que hay?

Y nos encontramos con Marki y con Dylan.

Baddap: ¿que tal?

Rococo: ¿les vais a regalar algo a vuestro amorcito?

Marki: yes, I'm going to give it to Rachel, she's beautiful, I hope you're in love with me

A mi se me quedó una cara, al igual que Rococo.

Dylan: no, I'm going to buy something to Rachel

Y ambos se ríen y se van O-O.

¿?: Hola

¿?: Buenos dias Rococo-kun y Baddap-kun

Rococo: ¡Jyuka!

Baddap: (ese es el chico del otro dia...)

Jyuka: jaja si, os quería presentar a este chico. Teneis que estar orgullosos por ser los primeros a los que le presente a mi novio

Baddap: (mierda) claro, estoy super orgulloso *con retintin *

Jyuka: a que si, es Shawn Froste mi novio.

Shawn: bueno, no estamos saliendo

Yo suspiré.

Jyuka: por que suspiras?

Baddap. Emh, no por nada *disimulando *

ROCOCO: JAJJAJAJAJA

Jyuka: ¡ya se! ¿Por qué no vamos los 4 juntos? ¡Mañana es San Valentin y de paso compramos regalos para "su amorcito"!

Yo y Rococo: Vale

Estuvimos paseando y paramos en una tienda, Jyuka se fue a otra.

Shawn: haber...Ya se

Baddap: y yo

Y cogimos la misma pulsera (para Jyuka)

Shawn: la toqué yo antes

Baddap: mentira *y empezamos a pelearnos *

Rococo: y ya! *mientras nos muestra una pulsera negra y con perlas * Es para Erika *dijo con una sonrisa *

Y yo vi otra mejor

Baddap: Shawn si quieres quedatela.

Y fui a por la que me gustó mas, y viene Shawn :

Shawn: yo tambien quiero esa

VALE ESTO YA NO ES JUSTO.

Baddap: MIRA IMBECIL LA HE COGIDO YO Y YA ESTA.

Shawn: jum vale.

Jyuka: chicos he vuelto!

Baddap: (…)

Shawn: hola *y la besa delante de mi *

Jyuka: jjijiji

Y luego Shawn me mira como diciendo:

Jaja, por imbecil por lo menos tengo a Jyuka, no como tu, jaja.

ESE IMBECIL ES IMBECIL!

Rococo: lo odias porque es el novio de Jyuka.

Maldia sea, estaba hablando en voz alta.

Baddap: claro

Rococo: ya...NORRRRMAL.

Jyuka: vengaaaa vamos! *empujandonos *

Y por fin, al siguiente día...

**¡ya está, hasta otra!**


	4. Una equivocacion

**_¡Aqui esta el capitulo...4!:_  
**

**Por fin, llegó el día de San Valentín. Me levanté super temprano para llevarle a Jyuka lo que le compré. Pero, por el camino me encnotré a Marki, nos chocamos, y nuestros regalos se mezclaron...No sé si cogí el correcto, pero bueno ^-^' **

**Baddap: aquí se lo dejo... -mientras soltaba el regalo.**

**Lo extraño es que Fubuki no vino por aquí. ¿Que le habrá ocurrido...?**

**Rococo: ¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaddap!**

**Baddap: hola Rococo, has visto a Fubuki?**

**Rococo: no, no, nooooo**

**Baddap: no?**

**Rococo: por?**

**Bah, es mi mejor amigo pero...**

**¡A el que le importa!**

**Baddap: por nada, uf, uf Jyuka se va a levantar yaa, vamonos -dije mientras cogia a Rococo y nos largábamos de alli.**

**Jyuka: ¿? ¿y esto? **

**Jyuka lee:**

**Hola, Jyuka soy alguien que desde que te vio se enamoró de ti, sé que estás saliendo con Fubuki, pero yo te quiero mucho mucho. Te doy este regalo, y espero que te guste.**

**De anónimo.**

**Jyuka: quien será? ¿Haber el regalo? -lo abre. -¡ESTO QUE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEES! **

**Se escuchó hasta en la calle donde estabamos Rococo y yo.**

**Jyuka: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaah!**

**Y se va.**

**Baddap: Rococo he odio ruidos, voy a ver que es.**

**Yo llegué a su casa, y vi la caja del regalo tirada en el suelo. Me agaché y vi...¡UNA RANAAAAAAAA!**

**Baddap: ¡aaah!**

**¡HABIA COGIDO EL REGALO EQUIVOCADO!**

**Baddap: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,¡MARKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII!**

**Marki: si?**

**Resulta que pasaba por alli.**

**Baddap: ¿como que qué? ¡para quien era ese regalo!**

**Marki: para Dylan XD, una broma que nos hacemos todos los dias,**

**Baddap: resulta que has cogido mi regalo y era una pulsera para JYUKA! -estaba alzando la voz demasiado.**

**Marki: ¿¡queeeeee!? Dylan se va a creer muchas cosas!**

**Baddap: ya y ahora Jyuka me odia,**

**Teléfono: ¡ring ring!**

**Marki: diga? Dylan? Si, si, noooo no te quiero de esa forma, es que...¡QUE NO, SUBNORMAL! Lo que pasó fue... -le contó lo sucedido y pude escuchar lo que respondió Dylan.**

**Dylan: aaaaaaah que susto dios, graciaaaaaaaaas hasta luegooo!**

**Marki: adios ^-^' uf por poco**

**Jyuka: que pasa aquí**

**Marki: chaaaaaaaaaaaao**

**Jyuka: jum**

**Baddap: esto...Jyuka...Yo...**

**Jyuka: ¿sabes que? ¡Fubuki-kun no me a regalado nada!**

**Baddap: ah...**

**Rococo: ¡eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!**

**Baddap: (mierda, interrumpia mucho)**

**Rococo: ¡Fubuki le ha regalado lo que sea a Ulvida!**

**Los 2: ¿¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee!?**

**JYUKA: que-que...? **

**Y se va corriendo.**

**Rococo: es tu oportunidad, ve tras ella.**

**Yo obedecí, y resulta que estaba en la Rivera del Río, y..**

**¡hasta el siguiente capitulo!**


	5. Mi sueño¿Hecho realidad?

**Aqui viene el capi 5 ya era hora nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo?**

**Jaja aqui os lo dejoooo el diario de Baddap parte 5:  
**

Resulta, que Jyuka estaba en la rivera del río. Bien, era mi oportunidad.

Baddap: Jyuka.

Jyuka: que quieres

Parecia enfadada, creo que no era el momento justo pero tenia que confesarle lo que sentía por ella de hace ya unas semanas.

Baddap: ¿estas bien? -pregunté yo y Jyuka me mira como diciendo: tu eres subnormal o que.

Jyuka: no.

Baddap: venga el solo...

Jyuka: ¡el solo! ¡A el le gusta Ulvida, me ha estado mintiendo todo el rato! -dijo ella casi llorando.

Baddap: venga hay mas personas

Jyuka: si, eso es lo que tu piensas. ¡A mi me gusta Fubuki y ya esta!

Baddap: si a el no le gustas, y le ha regalado algo a Ulvida es que ya habiais cortado, ¿no? -ella negó y dijo:

Jyuka: bueno...si que me dijo que cortabamos.

Baddap: entonces no le des vueltas, habeis cortado y ya. -creo que me puse borde, porque Jyuka no me respondió muy bien.

Jyuka: ¡tu callate, que nunca te has enamorado y no sabes lo que se siente!

Baddap: ¿Que no se lo que se siente? Yo lo se mejor que tu. Cuando la chica que me gusta...sale con otro y ya se sabia que no le gustaba.

Jyuka me miro como diciendo que quien era.

Baddap: ah, ¿quieres saberlo?

Ella asintió.

Baddap: vale, acercate.

Jyuka me miró con miedo.

Jyuka: ¿eres peligroso?

Ok, no confia en mi, nada de nada.

Baddap: pensaba que me conocias.

Ella negó.

Jyuka: bueno... La verdad te he ignorado un poco...

Baddap: un poco mucho, ¿no?

Jyuka: yo...yo..

Baddap: ¿Tu que? Tu nada, y hazme caso soy...buena persona -dije casi mintiendo, ya que no me considero muy buena persona.

Jyuka: bueno confiaré en ti...pero no hagas nada extraño, ¿vale?

Baddap: vale, tu tranquila. -aunque pensaba lo contrario. Me acerqué a Jyuka y la besé. Ella abrió los ojos y me apartó.

Jyuka: que haces tengo novio

Baddap: tenias. Yo te quiero, desde que te vi

Jyuka: yo...yo...¡Adiós!

Creo que, estuvo bien hacerlo pero por otra parte creo que no. No creo que quiera hablar conmigo.

Yo me fui a casa, no sabia si contarle a Erika lo que habia pasado..O a Rococo. Lo que me sorprendió, fue que llegué y estaba allí Rococo. Le gustará mi hermana pero, se está pasando un poco.

Baddap: hola tortolitos.

Rococo: ¿que pasa? ¿Estas bien? -con un acento de subnormal.

Baddap: se, bueno.

Rococo: ¿por?

Baddap: pesado no te metas

Rococo: uuuuuhhhhh -dijo casi llorando -da miedooooo

Erika: Badddap, se bueno con los invitados

Baddap: se, se, como quieras -subi a mi habitación, no tenia ganas de escucharlos, solo de recordar ese momento.

Erika: jum ¿que le pasa?

Rococo: espera, voy a espiar, si me entero de algo te lo digo.

Erika: si.

Yo me tumbé en mi cama y dije, claramente pensaba que no habia nadie:

Baddap: ojala se vuelva a repetir.

Rococo: ¿que habra hecho?

Baddap: pero, ¿y si me odia? Mañana espero que nos cruzemos y le preguntare que qué tal.

Rococo: No me digas...

Yo salí y encontré a Rococo espiandome.

Baddap: anda, el rey de Roma.

Rococo: hola Baddap, jeje no te estaba espiando.

Baddap: que lo digas, te hace mas sospechoso. Te conozco.

Rococo: ¿te enfadarás?

Baddap: ¿has escuchado algo de...ya sabes quien?

Rococo: emh...¿no? -dijo confuso.

Baddap: vale, vete.

Rococo: sorry por fi

Baddap: tranquiiii, que no pasa na.

Rococo: valeeeeeeeeeeee (se lo contaré a Erika)

Yo bajé, y Rococo detrás pero cuando vi que Rococo se quedó allí, me quedé a escuchar.

Erika: ¿que tal?

Rococo: nada interesante, pero creo que algo de Jyuka.

Erika: jum.

Baddap: (malditos imbeciles) bueno, yo voy a salir.

Rococo: voy contigoooooooooooooo

Rococo y yo ibamos paseando, pero me encontré una sorpresa: Jyuka.

Y iba mas guapa que nunca y evité no sonrojarme, pero claramente no pude.

Jyuka: hola.

Los 2: hola.

Jyuka: Rococo ¿nos puedes dejar solos?

Rococo: okkkkkk

Baddap: que quieres.

Jyuka: esto...yo...perdon por ignorarte siempre.

Baddap: mujer, ¡no pasa nada!

Jyuka: me he dado cuenta de que eres muy especial para mi.

Yo ahora si que estaba sonrojado.

Baddap: ¿Que?

Jyuka: bueno...por lo que hiciste.

Baddap: ah..yo...lo siento si es que soy un imbecil...

Jyuka: se que te insultas a ti mismo, por mi.

Baddap: ¿que-que?

Jyuka se acercó a mi, poco a poco hasta que...me besó y ahora si que duró mucho mas. Nunca lo pensé...¿Gustarle a Jyuka? Era mi sueño imposible, que ahora se había hecho...Realidad.

**Que bonitooo casi llorooooooooooo! ¡Espero que os haya gustado y dejen reviews!**


End file.
